


Nothing can keep us apart

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Five Nights at FreddysCharacters: Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, FreddyRelationship: Bonnie/readerRequest: Can you write a FNAF Bonnie x reader? You can decided the plot. With angst.





	

Fandom: Five Nights at Freddys  
Characters: Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, Freddy   
Relationship: Bonnie/reader  
Request: Can you write a FNAF Bonnie x reader? You can decided the plot. With angst.   
You glanced out of the drawn curtains, carful no one saw you. Your eyes found your old friends on the other stage, performing for the children. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie.   
Ever since the managers had closed Pirate Cove, you and your brother Foxy, had been left to rot behind the purple curtain.   
Your ears twitched on the top of your head as you heard footsteps behind you.   
“I miss them.” You look down and turning away from the curtain to Foxy who was watching you sadly.   
“I know, lass. I do, too.” As he spoke, his voice glitches slightly. It was another disadvantage of not being looked after property.   
To be honest, you didn’t mind too much not being in the public eye any more. It was what had happened just after that broke your heart. Your ‘friends’ no longer seemed to care about you. You couldn’t help but wonder if they missed you just as much as you missed them but then you would remember than none of them would come and see you after close which probably meant they didn’t.   
Foxy had watched you become more and more withdrawn from the world as time went on and his guilt only grew. He hated seeing you in such a sorry state.   
It had only been 4 months since they had shut the cove down but the damage was done and more than Foxy knew. He didn’t know how close you had been to Bonnie.   
No one had known.   
It was a secret from the start. When the doors closed, you two would sneak into the back rooms together and bolt the door. It still sent a spark of pleasure down your body when you thought of how Bonnie would push you up against the wall, his lips meeting yours in passionate kisses. You thought of all the sweet words he had whispered in your ear as he nipped and kissed your neck. Your heart broke when you remembered how he had vowed never to leave or hurt you.   
You had believed him.   
But the second the curtains for Pirates Cove had closed, everything stopped. No one came and spoke to you, not Chica who had been your best friends, not Freddy who had dotted on you since you were the youngest and not Bonnie who you had given your heart to.   
And now you were left to rot behind this damned curtain, your heart split in two and no one knowing how broken you truly were.   
A tear cascaded down your cheek as you turned back to look out the curtain once again. It was nearly closing time and people were starting to leave so no one was really paid much attention to your little cove.   
But your breath caught in your throat as your eyes met Bonnies for the first time in months. You remembered the last time you had looked into his eyes. It had been during a steamy make out session in the back where his hands had been roaming over your body and yours over his. You had been sitting on the table with Bonnie between your legs.   
You broke the eye contact and turned away, letting the curtain close. No surprise if Bonnie tells on you for opening the curtain.   
\------------------time skip-------------------------  
It was around 3AM. You had heard the nightguards screams which meant he was now dead. But the strange thing was the cameras had gone down and were no longer recording. You decided to go out and sit on the stage. You were aloud to wonder around at night but never did. You were too scared of running into your old friends. Foxy staying in pirates cove. He had said he was tired and went to sleep in the back.   
You sat on the edge of the stage, swinging your legs as you hummed to yourself.   
“[y/n]?” A familiar voice filled your ears as you looked to your right, seeing Bonnie standing not far away from you, his ears pressed against the back of his head.   
You didn’t respond to him and turned away from him, expecting him to leave. You heard footsteps approaching which made you flinch.   
“[y/n]?” He whispered your name and you saw him out the corner of your eye, reaching out a hand to you. You felt his hands brushing against your hair, making you take a deep breath.   
“Im so sorry.” He whispered, his voice breaking as you saw a tear running down his cheek. You were surprised at this, looking at him with confusion.   
“I don’t understand.” You said, your voice a little higher than normal.   
“They said we couldn’t see you or Foxy. They threated to take you apart if we did.” He moved to stand directly in front of you.   
“So, you didn’t stop coming to see me because you didn’t want to?” You asked, a little dazed at the new information.   
“No, god no. It broke my heart..” Bonnie wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to the edge of the stage so he could hold you close. You moved your legs apart so he could step between them. You needed his touch. It felt like you hadn’t had any contact in months.  
How scared had Bonnie been? You tried to put yourself in his shoes. Tried to imagine that you were told you couldn’t see him or they would kill him. You squeezed your eyes shut, knowing you would do the same thing.   
“You do still care for me?” you whispered, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him close as tears began to prick at your eyes.   
“Yes, I love you.” He whispered in your ear.   
That was enough to break you.   
You started to cry onto his shoulder and he let you. He held you close, gently rubbing your sides as you cried. You had spent so many months feeling lonely, rejected, not loved and now you found out that it wasn’t that way at all. They had done it to protect you and Foxy.   
“Bonnie.” You whispered, pulling back. You could see the streaks down his cheeks showing he had been crying as well.   
“Yeah.” He mumbled, his hand running up to push a strand of hair out of your face.   
“I love you too.”   
It was the first time either of you had said those words to each other. Bonnies right ear twitched slight before he leaped forward and kissed you desperately.   
You welcomed the kiss, feeling the need and want behind it. You forgot everything. Everything that had happened over the last few months, every painful moment. All gone in one moment of passion.   
But it was what you needed. And judging by the way he was kissing you, he needed it too.   
You pulled away when you heard a noise from the right and looked up to see Chica standing, staring at you both. You blush furiously but then you saw the tears in her eyes and Bonnie moved away from you.   
You jumped off the stage and started to walk towards her but she ran at you, wrapping her arms around you.   
“We’re so sorry. We had to. I miss you so so much.” She babbled away, her voice breaking. You and her had been close all your life so it must have just as hard on her as it was on you.   
“I missed you too.” You whispered in her ear, hearing her let out a long breath of relief.   
another pair of arms encircled you both and you looked up to see Foxy. He must have over heard what Bonnie had been saying to you and understood what was happening.   
“Foxy!” Chica wrapped one of her arms around you and one around your brother. You were sure there was something going on between them or there should be.   
You pulled yourself from the hug, allowing them to embrace each other. You felt a hand on your shoulder and turned to see Freddy. He nodded his head at you, silently asking if you were okay. You nodded and he pulled you into a one armed hug.   
He then went over to apologies to Foxy. You walked back to Bonnie who was smiling at you.   
He was quick to take you back into his arms.  
Foxy, Chica and Freddy walked over to you and Bonnie.   
“How come you guys can come see us now?” You asked as you and Chica hopped up to perch on the stage.   
“We made a plan to kill the nightguard and disable to cameras!” Chica said, pointing at the cameras with pride in her voice.   
“So, will we be able to see you guys again after tonight?” You asked, your voice breaking for fear of the answer.   
“Of course.” Bonnie pulled you close, easing your worries.   
You rested your head on his shoulder, looking around as everyone began to talk among their self’s. You knew nothing could ever keep you all apart.


End file.
